Conversations
by No-Life-Queen
Summary: Just random conversations between characters about any topic I might think of, or be requested to write.
1. Default Chapter

A/n: I thought this up in roughly ten minutes. I couldn't get it out of my head, so I transferred it to paper. I might continue it and have other short conversations between random Hellsing characters or OCs and Hellsing characters, like this one. I have no idea yet, so there. If you have any requests, you could post them in a review or e-mail me. Like: I want a convo between Alucard and Seras about Pip, or something like that. If you want an OC, you should specify the details about them and their personality or I'll do it myself. Right. I'll wrap this up with the disclaimer.

**I DO NOT OWN HELLSING! I only own Ana. **

(By the way, I tried to include Alex's accent, but failed miserably. So I left it out for the final product, so let your imaginations go wild. XD This one is set somewhere between volume 1 and 2 of the manga.)

**Conversations**

"I believed in God once," the young woman stated, eyeing the other through blue eyes. "I suppose I lost the faith a while back."

The blonde priest opened his emerald eyes to glance at the girl beside him, seemingly torn between being offended or shocked by the sudden statement the girl had made. "What made you lose your faith, child?"

The girl laughed softly, brushing a few strands of black hair behind her ear. "Simple. He stopped listening, so I stopped caring."

"He never stops listening to His children. Why would you think that?" Alexander Anderson arched an eyebrow; he certainly hadn't ever seen himself speaking with a stranger on a train bound through Ireland, especially not on the subject of the existence of his God.

She smirked, folding her arms behind her head and leaning back against the window. "Because either I wasn't speaking loud enough when I prayed, or he just didn't give a damn."

"What did you ask for?" Alexander asked in reply, watching the girl with some sort of interest he couldn't place; perhaps it was just she would dare start up such a conversation with a priest? She was certainly bold, he concluded; either that, or she hadn't seen the clerical collar about his neck.

"I asked him to let me keep my baby," she stated in return. "She died when she was two. So tell me, what sort of merciful God would take someone that young from their mother?"

"The Lord giveth, and the Lord taketh away," Alexander replied. "I'm sure he had good reason."

The young woman shook her head a bit. "I don't understand that. I don't see how there could be any reason for such a thing." She sighed as the train came to a stop. "Either way, I'll be going. This is my stop." She stood and moved toward the door of the cabin. "It was nice talking to you..." she paused as she searched for a name, looking at him.

"Alexander," he replied simply, returning her gaze.

She nodded. "My name is Ana. Perhaps we'll meet again in the future."

"Perhaps we will," Anderson replied, still watching the girl as she left the train and set of in her own direction. "Perhaps we won't," he added, underneath his breath.

((Pah. I know it sucks. And I think it's kind of OOC for Alex, but I tried, so there. XD))


	2. Part 2

A/n: This came out of nowhere while I was at a dance last night. OO It's short, I know, but I think it's rather funny. This is set a little before voulme 3 of the manga.

**Conversations, Part 2 **

"I'm telling you it wasn't accurate," Integral scoffed, pulling a cigar from one of her coat pockets and lighting it.

"I wish you wouldn't do that. You'll die an early death," was Maxwell's first reply as he watched the Hellsing commander through narrowed eyes.

"I don't care what _you_ wish, Maxwell. It's my body and I can put whatever I please into it, including smoke."

"And red-clad vampires, I suppose?" he asked, rolling his eyes in a childish gesture.

Integral nearly chewed through her cigar at his question, glaring at him intently. This action simply caused Enrico to smirk; her anger made him happier than anything else.

"Either way, it was accurate enough for me to believe," he replied, deciding to rather get back on subject than be killed by stray gunshot wounds by the woman before him.

"They didn't even have the names right," Integral protested, having already regained her composure in order to keep the Bishop from having too much added to his ego.

"Perhaps not, but your ancestors _were_ Catholic."

"They were excommunicated as you seem to have forgotten."

"Yet they were still part of the church for a good while."

"You know as well as I that none of those people would have ever met."

"They weren't _people_, Hellsing."

"You know what I mean, Maxwell."

Enrico shrugged, looking out the window of the car as they came to a stop. He waited for walter, who came around the car and opened the door, before stepping out and flashing a grin a Integral. "Have a nice evening, sow."

Integral smirked, blowing a puff of smoke directly into his face. "Same to you, swine."

He frowned a bit as the two drove away, soon entering the large hotel they'd stopped at, still coughing and mumbling something.

Integral laughed softly, watching for a while before turning her sights ahead. "Walter."

The butler cast a glance at her in the mirror. "Yes, my lady?"

"Remind me never to see so controversial a film as _Van Helsing _again, and especially not with Mr. Maxwell."


End file.
